Ayame's Journey
by SilversnowtheAngel
Summary: Ayame désire tenir tête à son beau-père colérique. Si son rêve devenait réalité grâce à l'apparition d'un bel oeuf doré? OC x OC et AMUTO.


Chapitre 1 : Le premier jour

Kusabana Ayame entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle maudit en silence son beau-père. Il n'arrêtait pas de la disputer pour rien. Cet homme ne l'avait jamais aimée... Il avait épousé sa mère pour sa stupide fortune... qu'il avait rapidement dépensée! Et son frère ne faisait jamais rien pour l'aider... la seule personne gentille dans cette famille de fous, c'était sa demi-sœur, Hikaru. Elle était la seule qui la protégeait, même un peu, quand son beau-père la disputait. Mais Hikaru était partie en voyage avec son école secondaire pour une bonne dizaine de jours. Et elle était partie ce matin-là!

Ayame gémit en se couchant sur son édredon. Le seul plaisir qu'elle avait dans la vie, c'était quand elle était à son école avec ses amis. En classe, la seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment faire, c'était écrire des notes de musique partout dans ses cahiers. Elle avait un cahier rempli de partitions qu'elle-même avait créée, soit de douces mélodies, ou de chansons plus rythmée qu'elle pianotait ensuite sur son piano, chez elle, quand son frère et son beau-père n'étaient pas là. Les seules qui connaissaient l'existence de ses partitions étaient sa sœur Hikaru et sa mère, Kusabana Shiva.

Mais depuis quelques temps, sa mère était tellement prise par son travail qu'elle ne revenait que tard le soir, et lorsqu'elle rentrait, elle mangeait quelque chose et se couchait pour une nuit complète, laissant Ayame et Hikaru, qu'Ayame appelait même sa sœur de sang, toutes seules pour étudier, le soir. Donc depuis à peine une journée, ce qui paraissait l'éternité à la jeune fille, elle était complètement seule, sans aucune aide contre son beau-père.

Ayame se releva et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux bleus très pâles, presque blancs, lui avait valu le nom d'Ayame qui signifie iris, étaient souvent regardés d'une étrange façon... Elle les aimait même s'ils étaient un peu différents. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux d'une belle teinte de bleu-mauve qui retombèrent sur ses yeux. Elle les peigna un peu, et se coucha enfin. Mais juste avant de s'endormir, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Si quelqu'un, là-haut, pourrait m'aider, j'aurais une faveur à demander. Si je pouvais, seulement une fois, pouvoir tenir tête à mon beau-père, ce serait le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais avoir. S'il vous plaît, la personne qui m'écoute de là-haut! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi... Une seule fois... »

Et sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut à cause de son réveille-matin. Il fallait toujours qu'elle se lève très tôt avant l'école pour se préparer. Alors qu'elle se levait avec réticence, elle laissa tomber quelque chose sur le sol. Cela venait de son lit. Elle regarda l'objet avec curiosité...

C'était un œuf. Un œuf ovale, dans de drôles de teintes, comme un œuf de Pâques. Il était dans des teintes de jaune et d'orange. La décoration de l'œuf représentait une grosse clé de sol grise en son centre. Elle l'adora tout de suite. Pour ne pas que son beau-père ou son frère le découvre et soit le cache, soit le mette à la poubelle en croyant que c'était un objet inutile, elle le mit dans son sac. Après s'être habillée dans son uniforme scolaire et avoir mangé un croissant, elle partie pour son école. L'école primaire Seiyo.

Arrivée à l'école, elle rencontra avec bonheur ses amis. Elle était si heureuse, ça l'emplissait tant de voir des enfants de son âge s'occuper d'elle... Mais juste avant d'entamer une longue discussion avec lui ou elle, elle entendit des filles s'exclamer, plus loin...

- Oh! Regardez! Ce sont les Gardiens!

- Oh! Voilà Les Gardiens!

Ayame sourit devant toute cette admiration. Les Gardiens étaient de jeunes étudiants qui faisaient parti d'une espèce de « conseil étudiant » spécial. Ils aidaient les élèves en cas de besoin, et faisaient souvent des réunions. Ayame ne s'était jamais attardée aux gardiens. Elle les trouvait « m'as-tu-vu ».

Les Gardiens étaient constitués d'Hotori Tadase le Roi, Mashiro Rima la Reine, Fujisaki Nagihiko le Valet, Yuiki Yaya l'As, et finalement Hinamori Amu, le Joker. Tous les élèves de l'école étaient en admiration devant eux. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'école, elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans son sac. Elle regarda dedans et vit l'œuf trembler légèrement. Elle gémit. L'avait-elle cassé? Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, désespérée. Il fallait qu'elle le regarde plus en profondeur. Elle s'élança vers l'école en coup de vent.

Un peu plus loin, chez les Gardiens, Fujisaki Nagihiko se retourna pour apercevoir Ayame tenir son sac d'une drôle de façon... Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant un œuf d'une étrange couleur dans son sac... Un œuf de Chara!

- Hey, regardez! Cette fille... lâcha-t-il.

- On... On dirait moi quand j'ai... lança Amu sans finir sa phrase.

- Mais oui! ajouta Tadase. Un œuf de Chara!

- Génial! Yaya veut le voir! s'exclama celle-ci.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle Gardienne va rejoindre nos rangs... murmura Rima, énigmatique.


End file.
